A balanced door is generally considered to be a door in which the axis of rotation is relatively close to the center of its area. Hence, the door may be operated with less effort then a conventional door, which is hinged at one side. The present invention relates generally to an improved balanced door closing apparatus. However, the inventive improvement is not limited to this one particular end use.
In generally, a door has a header, a pair of transversely-spaced jambs, and a base. These elements define the door opening. The door is operatively arranged within this opening. As indicated above, a balanced door is hinged or pivoted about an intermediate portion of its width, as opposed to being hinged at one end.
Various details of prior art balanced doors and door closing apparatuses are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,309,676, 3,605,339 and 4,286,411.
Accordingly, it would generally desirable to provide an improved door closer apparatus that is compact, may readily be reversed for either a left-handed door or a right-handed door, and which may be readily mounted on the header.